


rico grand concert select

by irltooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Blow Jobs, M/M, kuroo is a clarinetist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltooru/pseuds/irltooru
Summary: Of course kuroo tetsurou got needier with each hour of practice. Thank goodness his boyfriend was there to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an extra from an orchestra au i wrote at the beginning of this year but never got around to finishing so i just deleted it and shucked all responsibility like the mature adult i am.

_Ah, fuck._

Kuroo Tetsuro was in one of his moods. Tsukki couldn’t tell which one it was, but Kuroo had just finished practicing when Tsukki had walked into the room, and next thing he knew, the black-haired clarinetist had him pinned against the wall, his reed still sticking out of his mouth.

Tsukishima could smell the wood. He sighed, not struggling against his boyfriend’s firm grip. “How many?”

Kuroo grinned, eyes flashing. “Five.”

_Five hours, then. That’s fairly long, so he must be extra…_

The blonde man’s face remained stoic as he gently reached out and removed the piece of wood from between Kuroo’s lips, and after leaning forward to peck his mouth, slid the reed into his own mouth. It tasted like Kuroo, wood, and five hours of relentless practice.

Three meant cuddle. Four meant make-out session. Five meant something more, and six meant sex. Hot sex.

Tsukishima almost laughed. _Of course Kuroo would be the kind of person who gets needier with every hour he spends practicing while waiting for me._

Kuroo’s hands slid under his shirt, tracing his stomach, and then around to Kei’s back, dipping his fingers under the belt and waistband of his jeans. Despite his discreet nature, Tsukishima let out a small groan. Kuroo pressed his head against the taller man’s chest, smiling as he felt the pounding of his heart on his ear.

“Damn, Kei. You’re practically in cut time.” Snickering at his own cheesy joke, he angled his face so he could brush his lips against Tsukishima’s long neck. He nipped at it, swirling his tongue after each bite until he reached his collarbone. Tsukishima stood against the wall, arms at his sides, unmoving as Kuroo slid his shirt up and off, where it was thrown into a corner somewhere.

Tsukishima wanted to scream right then and there when Kuroo went berserk on his chest, tracing his nipples with his tongue and his fingers toying with his skin and his warm breath on the patch of skin between his belly button and his pants, but his mouth was busy gripping the piece of wood.

He lost it after his belt was unbuckled and his jeans were pooled around his ankles and-

The dull taste of coppery blood in his mouth was nothing compared to the fireworks that were happening inside of him.

Kuroo looked into Kei’s hooded eyes. “So?”

Kei moaned, opening his mouth and letting the now splintered reed fall to the floor. “Three and a half. Rico.”

“Close. It’s Rico Grand Concert Select.”

“Damn.” Tsukishima clenched his eyes shut. His hands reached for Kuroo, and made it as far as his face until Kuroo swatted them away.

“These ones are expensive. You gotta pay for it.”

_I’d love to pay._


End file.
